Sadistic Mistletoe
by PressTheResetButton
Summary: ONESHOT ?  It's the holiday season and Erza and Mirajane have a pretty evil way of getting their entertainment. Pairings: NaLu GrayZa GejeeLevy ElfmanEvergreen FriedMira. Please review! It's under GrayZa cause thier part was the hardest to come up with!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I did this fic in the Christmas spirit. Though I sure did post it a bit later than I expected. Don't expect anything too grand from this one. They may be (will be) grammar corrections in this one and it's not really a well-thought out fic. I just wrote whatever came into my mind before I lose it and lose all motivation into finishing this fic. So, here's a glimpse into Mirajane and Erza's Sadistic way of using the old Christmas Tradition of Mistletoes.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own FAIRY TAIL. If I did, it would me GrayZa and NaLu all over the place and I would make sure that Hibiki Laytis doesn't have a lover aside from me. **

* * *

"I'm not doing it." The green-haired mage said to the request Mirajane had asked him.

"Come on Fried. Just this once." Miajane asked him politely again. Fried sipped on his cup of tea. He then looked at Mirajane. Despite his efforts to turn down her request, she was still giving him her sweetest smile. He noticed how her snow white hair cascaded down to her back and how her pale skin complimented the red dress that she wore an-

'SNAP OUT OF IT FRIED!' he yelled at himself in his thoughts.

"Fried? Are you ok?" Mirajane said walking over to Fried. She leaned in down a bit to take a better look at him. Fried and Mirajane looked at each other for a while. Mirajane was prettier up close and Fried couldn't help his cheeks fire up. Mirajane's cheeks also turned red when she saw Fried's.

"Fried, y-you're turning red." Mirajane said stating the obvious.

"I-It's because you're too close…" Fried replied making up a quick response. It was true. If you looked at them from afar, they were in fact, only two inches away.

"Sorry!" Mirajane quickly backed up, still blushing from her actions.

There was silence between the two as Mirajane just quietly sat there and Fried still sipping on his tea. They looked like a cute awkward couple from afar. Fried was about to deny Mirajane's request for the final time when Mirajane stood up and spoke.

"I guess I'll just have Erza convince you then."

Fried seemed to have lost his color when Mirajane said this. Before Mirajane could walk away, he finally said…

"I'll do it!"

Mirajane smiled at his response.

"Thank you Fried. Remember, don't tell anyone. It will be out own secret." Mirajane told him. Fried nodded.

Well, it was a secret he did not want to keep.

It was already Christmas Eve when Fairy Tail was holding it's yearly party. Everyone was enjoying themselves as they all danced and laughed. Mirajane was at the guilds bar serving the drinks that Cana, who had volunteered to be the guild's bartender for one night, served. It wasn't just beer but an array of different alcoholic drinks. Of course, she reserved the more alcoholic one for herself. Men who sat by the bar were amazed at Cana's knowledge and tricks about bartending and most of them asked her why didn't she do this before. Her only reply was,

"Because being a mage is fun."

Lucy and the rest of Team Natsu were gathered up in a table as they drank and started to reminisce a little of the fun year they had. Happy was with them, sitting on the table eating a big plate of fish that the four of them had given as a Christmas gift.

Mirajane approached them with another round of drinks for them.

"Mira! I think this is a bit too much drinks for one night." Lucy said as Mirajane was already putting the drinks on their table.

"Oh don't worry about it Lucy. This is Cana's gift to all of you. One drink custom made for each of you. And I don't think your drink has any alcohol in it." Mira replied.

"Oh thanks Mira!" Lucy said as the white-haired mage walked off.

"Where were we now?" Erza asked as they continued to have fun.

It was getting more late than ever as midnight was approaching. Though some of the guild members were already heading home to be with their families. But most of them stayed to keep on enjoying the party.

"Hey Lucy, I want to give you something. Do you mind stepping out for a second?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked at him.

"What for?" Lucy asked.

"I told you, I'm gonna give you your gift. Come on!" Natsu said taking Lucy's hand and started to pull her to the guild's main entrance. Lucy complied to Natsu's action and ran towards the exit with him. That is, until they hit something hard.

"Huh? What's this?" Natsu said as he pounded on the invisible obstacle that was blocking him and Lucy from getting out. Dark violet runes started to appear from the bottom going up to the frame of the entrance. Lucy tried going back to the table, but she was also blocked off.

"Hey! What's going on here!" Luccy yelled as she was also pounding on the obstacle.

"Oh. Looks like Natsu and Lucy are our first victims to the mistletoe!" they heard Mirajane giggle still clutching the empty tray that she was using to serve all the drinks. Lucy and Natsu turned their attention to the smiling Mirajane; who then pointed to the top of the frame.

A mistletoe was hanging.

"MISTLETOE!" Natsu and Lucy said in unison as they realized that they were now trapped.

"Where's Levy?" Lucy asked looking for the Script Mage who could get them out of it.

"Levy went out earlier." They heard Jet reply. Now no one was going to help them. The only person who could get them out was the person who created this.

"Victims already?" they heard Fried's voice as he was coming down the stairs.

"FRIED!" Natsu yelled still pounding his way out from the runes.

"Get us out of here Fried!" Lucy told him. Fried shook his head in dismay.

"I can't. If I do, Mirajane and Erza will beat me up." Fried replied also stating the position he was if he ever did lift the runes. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other. They knew what they had to do. "And a kiss on the cheek won't do." Fried added.

"Erza's in this too?" Lucy asked as she looked at the scarlet-haired mage who was herself, giggling to the series of events.

"Mirajane offered. I decided it would be fun for the entire guild to follow traditions." Erza replied as she looked at the two mages

'Dammit…' Natsu thought.

"Let's just get this over with." Natsu said to Lucy. Lucy looked at him and was bright red already.

"W-What d-d-d-o you m-m-m-mean?" Lucy asked a little shocked from what Natsu said.

"Why Lucy? Didn't you always want to kiss Natsu?" Happy purred just to try and annoy Lucy. Lucy felt like every single drop of blood was now in her face since she was completely red.

"So you don't want to kiss me?" Natsu said now sulking, his back on Lucy.

"That's not what I meant!" Lucy said trying to get things straight. She felt embarrassed as everyone was there watching them, awaiting for the kiss. Lucy could see the smirk on Gray and Happy's face. She did not like it one bit.

"So you'll kiss me then?" Natsu stood up and approached Lucy. Lucy nodded and closed her eyes. It was then that she felt his hand gently raise her head up and feel his lips gently landing on hers. Lucy didn't know what was coming onto her as she felt a warm feeling. She heard the whole guild whistling and shouting from the scene they were making.

HUH! As if she had a choice to get out of these runes. She felt a little disappointed though went Natsu broke the kiss.

"YATTA! WE'RE FREE!" she heard Natsu yell. She opened her eyes to see the dragon slayer jumping out of the guild after being trapped in Fried's runes for a while. She smiled at him. And followed him out for him to take her to where her gift was.

Now that Natsu and Lucy were done, Mirajane was wonder-

"WHAT THE HELL!" they all heard a loud voice scream throughout the guild. And there they were in the entrance. Gajeel and Levy were now stuck with each other under the mistletoe and inside Fried's runes.

"Don't worry, I'll rewrite us out." Levy assured Gajeel as she started to work on the runes. Though after a while, she stopped and she seemed a little hopeless from what she did.

"I-I can't use my magic in here…" Levy said.

"WHAT!" Gajeel's draw dropped down from the shock. Not even the Script writer could change it.

"Oh yeah. I had Fried add in a little detail for your magic to be nullified while still inside the runes." Mirajne smiled towards her next set of victims. "So no one can use their magic while inside."

"I think this might actually be fun." Erza said as she herself was enjoying what was happening.

"She's a sadist!" Gray and Happy said in unison from the statement that their companion had said.

"Mirajane's the sadistic one here." Erza replied. The two looked at the white-haired mage who seemed to be enjoying herself at the series of events.

"What do we need to do to get out?" Levy asked.

"Kiss." Mirajane said.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" the iron-dragon slayer roared at the condition. "Is there another way out?"

"Nope."

Sigh…

And as quick as they got trapped, Gajeel took Levy's hand and pulled her in for a quick kiss. It was then that the runes allowed them to get out. Still, even after the kiss, Levy was still madly blushing from what happened. Jet and Droy were there to support her though when she fainted a little while later after the incident.

Everyone was now being cautious. They made sure that when they left, they would either be of the same gender or by themselves since Fried's runes had no effect whatsoever on them.

Erza and Mirajane were having fun as they watched people get caught in the mistletoe event. Apparently, relationships were found out or they brought people closer together. Mirajane did regret doing the mistletoe doing when her own brother stepped under it and apparently Evergreen was rushing out as well. They had no other choice but to kiss. It wasn't to Elfman's liking since he thought that kissing was not manly enough. But Evergreen was still able to convince Elfman since it was their only was out and Fried didn't want to die early at the hands of Mirajane and Erza.

This was a sadistic Christmas by the likings of Mirajane and Erza.

The next morning…

Erza was on her way to the guild. The marketplace near the guild was a bit crowded since it was already nearing noon. The Titania had slept in earlier that day since most of them came home at around 3 am following the party. As she was nearing the guild, she noticed a fellow nakama of hers also on the way to the guild.

"Hey, Gray!" Erza called out to the ice mage. Gray Fullbuster turned around to see Erza approaching him. He stopped for a minute looking at his scarlet-haired friend, waiting for her to catch up with him.

"Hey Erza." Gray greeted his nakama as the two started walking together towards the guild.

"I thought that you guys would come to the guild later this afternoon." Erza spoke as she looked up to Gray.

"Well, I couldn't really sleep well from the hangover I had. So I decided to come by the guild and help around with the cleaning and such. What about you?" he looked back at Erza.

"I just woke up around an hour ago. I didn't know what to do so I decided to pass by the guild." Erza spoke As the two approached the guild now looking normal as it seems like Mirajane had already put down the Christmas decorations. The two walked together inside the guild still talking about what mission they might want do to next.

"Erza! Gray! Don't –" Mirajane stopped her sentence when Gray seemed to hit something hard. Suddenly, runes started showing up again. Gray rubbed his face from the hit. Mirajane walked over to the two.

"I'm so sorry. I haven't put down the mistletoe yet. I was waiting for Elfman to get the ladder but you two came walking in." Mirajane explained to them why the mistletoe was still hanging. Erza and Gray looked up to see the mistletoe still dangling there.

"Oh great. Now we're stuck." Gray said. He had totally forgot about the mistletoe last night. Afterall, he had waited for everyone to get out before he did. He even hid from Juvia; who of course wanted to walk out with him.

"Didn't Fried tell you when the magic will wear off?" Erza asked. Mirajane shook her head in dismay.

"Oh great." Erza sighed. She was now stuck in the entrance of Fairy Tail in the middle of the day with Gray underneath a mistletoe. They both knew what they had to do if they wanted to get out fast.

"H-Hey, Mirajane, would you mind…?" Erza asked turning a little red. Mirajane knew what this meant. She giggled and turned her back.

"I guess I'll see you later Erza." Mirajane said as she walked up the stairs leaving Gray and Erza alone under the mistletoe.

Now the two were alone.

"H-Hey Erza…" Gray spoke as he looked at the armor mage.

"Yes Gray?" she said trying to hid her face which already had a slight hue of red in her cheeks. Gray tried not to chuckle at the sight of Erza.

"Please don't kill me for doing this…" he pleaded. He knew that if he tried to do anything funny with Erza, he could end up dead within the minute. Erza looked at him, a little surprise from the plea. But what surprised her even more was the fact that Gray was approaching her. She back up a little but felt that she had reached a dead end.

Dammit.

She didn't know that Fried only allowed a small amount of space under the mistletoe. She felt Grays' hand on her cheek as he lifted up her face. Before Erza could say anything, she felt Gray's lips land on hers. Erza wanted to punch Gray for this so bad (since it was her instincts to do that), but she couldn't help but feel all warm inside. Of course, Gray, awaiting for Erza's punch, received something he wasn't expecting.

Erza was kissing him back.

Liking this new found sensation of his, his hands slowly wrapped around her waist pulling the mage closer to him. He felt the hard armor on him, the armor that protected Erza all the time. Erza, who was also liking the sensation, slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

They felt that this feeling could go on that is…

They heard a cheer from someone they were hoping wouldn't see them.

"GRAY! ERZA? KISSING?" a certain loud-mouth dragon slayer yelled causing the two to immediately break apart.

"Who knew that Gray had the hots for Erza? Or should I say colds?" Natsu said laughing at the very, very bad pun he just made. Along with him was Lucy, who was in a state of shock from seeing the two kiss and there was Happy who was giggling to himself.

"That was one stupid joke there, hothead." Gray replied to Natsu.

"G-Gray, your clothes…" Lucy said pointing to Gray who was now in his boxers only.

"Oh shoot! Where did they go this time?" Gray said looking around to where his clothes were. But it didn't matter for long since the two got into a fight 5 seconds later. Lucy approached Erza who was touching her lips.

"Are you ok, Erza?" Lucy asked her friend who then snapped out of a daze. She had really just kissed Gray Fullbuster.

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She smiled towards Lucy. She then turned her attention to the two who were now fighting. "HEY! YOU TWO BETTER STOP THAT!" she yelled out causing the two to become friendly with one another again.

The fight between Gray and Natsu stopped as they all entered the guild. As Gray passed by Erza…

"We should do that again sometime, Titania." He whispered to her ear.

He didn't go unpunished when Erza literally punched him, causing him to fly out of the guild and down the street. Gray was completely knocked out. But Gray could've sworn he heard Erza say…

"Later, Ice Boy." Before she sent him flying.

The guild was now mistletoe free as everyone was freely going in and out of the main entrance of guild without having to kiss someone. Mirajane had left the bar temporarily as she went upstairs to look for a certain green-haired mage.

Mirajane found Fried in the lounge, sipping his usual cup of tea. The swordsman felt her presence enter the room. He averted his attention towards Mirajane who was now walking towards him.

"I hope that I did everything to your liking." He said hoping that Mirajane was not here to kill him. Mirajane giggle and shook her head, presenting him with a warm smile.

"No. I just wanted to give something as a thank you for helping out the mistletoe. I brought it down now, so your spell is useless now." Mirajane said holding up the mistletoe.

"Don't get me wrong, Mira. As long as there are two people underneath that mistletoe, they will be required to kiss." Fried corrected what Mirajane had said. The white-aired mage smiled and put the mistletoe in her pocket.

"Uhm Fried…?" Mirajane's shy voice asked. Fried looked up to MIrajane whose face was now close to his. "This is my thanks for helping out." She said before leaning in and closing the gap between them. She sealed his lips with hers as the two kissed each other.

It was then Fried knew that maybe he should also get into the mistletoe event next year. But this time, dragging Mirajane along with him underneath.

* * *

Reviews would be really much appreciated. I had a really hard time with the GajeelxLevy part. I just thought that it would be funny for the bot of them to just suddenly run into it. I know, I suck at two people kissing. I had to get Erza and Gray under there somehow. And I know that Mirajane wouldn't just walk under with Fried coming in all of a sudden. And I know it isn't really sadistic as expected. Sorry. I'm a failure. So there you have it.


End file.
